Butterfly
by Kaykat
Summary: Unknown to most, a butterfly can withstand the strongest wind. One-Shot. Yachiru and Kenny, father/daughter relationship. Revised, and redone!


I made the story line better, and I fixed the grammar and spelling. At least I hoped I did! Thanks for those who read and review!

* * *

Butterfly

1

"Yachiru, stay here. I've got somethin' to go do." He set the young girl down in the field.

"Okay, Kenny!" She smiled, and waved at his back, she knew he was leaving to go to a big battle. One that she couldn't be at, for her own safety he was leaving her here. It would be bad if she got the in the way and got hurt, Kenny would never forgive her.

"Bye bye." She waved he was already gone.

He was the one constant in her like; he was the moon and the sun to her.

_She had come to the Soul Society as only a baby; she had died almost right after she was born. She was placed into the 79th district of the North Alley of Loitering Soul Kusajisji. It was common for people to die, babies to be stepped on and she was no exception._

_When she was a baby, her world was colored red it was the red of blood flying through the air. She crawled around aimlessly, not really knowing or caring what was going on around her._

_There was a man in front of her, he was kinda scary, and there was something in him that drew her in close to him. It made her want to be with him. She watched him cut and slice the people that stood before him. These same people could've killed her at any moment in her life._

_She saw the blood, she saw the bodies, but she didn't care. Before her was something that was alive, not just colored red. She crawled up and touched his sword. This is tool had taken all those lives. It was a sad and broken sword, but it was strong._

"_Kid where did you come from?" He looked down at her, the scar on his eye in plain sight. "This sword… aren't you afraid? It's used to kill people… it can kill you too."_

_Her pink hair blowing in the wind, she reached up with a blood-covered hand for him. Smiling at the man before her, it didn't matter if he was a murderer or a saint, he was alive. He was all that she focused on, not the blood or the smell of death around her._

"_Kid, what's ya name?" He looked down at her, and her smiled vanished. It turned to a confused look. "Ya don't have one? Neither do I."_

_From that day on, they traveled together._

"_Yachiru, the name of the only person I ever cared about… I'll give it to you." She was now around four years old when he named her. "I'll be Kenpachi, the title given to the strongest Shinigami in every generation. From this day forward it will be my name."_

She knew he was always best, since that day she first saw him. She felt like she had always known he was best.

'He will be back, no matter what.' She smiled to herself and started to pick flowers for when he did return.

O-O-O-O

She was lying on her back, smelling the flowers all around her. It was nice, but it was missing Kenny. He was all she needed, than she might be able to get some real sleep again.

"Hey you! Little girl! What are ya doin' in a field at a time like this? There's a killer on the loose!" A man stood before her, a woman behind him.

"What's he look like?" Kenny was always accused of being a killer.

"He's tall, dark, a scarred eye, and an eye patch." The woman was cowering, how weak. Kenny isn't that bad. The Kenny she knew stood by her during potty training. Even she had to admit, that was much worse than a fight.

"So?" Kenny would be here soon, she just knew it.

"So? We're taking you with us. It's too dangerous for you around here!" The man grabbed her gently, and took her with them.

"But I have to wait for Ken-Chan!"

She wanted to wait right where Kenny had left her, but he would be pissed off if she hurt some people. He didn't want her to get in the same kind of trouble as him.

"No, you're comin' with us. Whoever ya waitin' for can come find you in a safer place."

She quieted down, and concentrated her energy on leaving a trail of Riatsu for Ken-Chan to follow to find her.

O-O-O-O

She lay in the middle of the wood floor, utterly exhausted from leaving the trail behind. She had a bowl of cherries next to her, and was popping one into her moth every now and then. She would see how far she could spit the pits into the air.

She was bored out of her mind, and missing Kenny like crazy. She was also pissy because of lack of sleep. She didn't sleep much when Kenny was gone, she just didn't feel safe without him around when she closed her eyes.

She had been at that house for maybe four hours.

The woman and man were owners of a laundry house. Bubbles from the washing where floating around. She sat up, and started to pop them one by one.

"So, where'd you find the kid?" One woman asked.

"She was in the field; I had to take her in. With that mad killer around and all, I couldn't let her die."

"Oh, I can understand that! The rumors say he took down the gangs, police, and is now looking for someone. Maybe his wife?" Kenny really was looking for her! Her hands clapped over a bubble.

"He sounds like a beast; he's probably looking for his accomplice!" All the woman laughed at her Kenny, her she felt her blood begin to boil.

"No, he's probably looking for his whore!" The woman cackled, and kept on working.

"Shut up." It was quiet at first. "Shut up. Kenny doesn't do that! Kenny is good and kind. He cares for Yachiru all the time! Don't you dare talk about Kenny that way! Kenny is everything, Kenny is MINE!" She finally roared. Kenny had always been in her life, he was like her father except better.

She leapt from the room, through the open door, and into the tree next to the door. It was a cherry tree, and was it was in full bloom. Her pink hair blended in with the flowers almost perfectly.

The women were left in shock from the killing intent that had seeped out of the girl for a spilt second.

She sobbed in the tree. Kenny should be there, Kenny should beat them up for her.

"Kenny." She practically whimpered. She buried her face into the pale pink dress she wore. Her soft black pants blew in the gentle wind.

Bells began to ring in the town not far from the house. "The murderer is here!" The calls rose above the rings.

"Kenny!" Her sadness vanished, and was replaced with a wide grin.

"Girl, get down from there. He's here!" The man called for her.

"No can do, Ken-Chan is here!" She cracked a huge grin, and leapt out of the tree. Following the killing intent she knew so well.

"Wait!" The woman called after the child, but Yachiru was giggling in delight.

O-O-O-O

"Okay, who wants a fight? I'm for a battle." Kenpachi had his Zanpakutó slung over his shoulder carelessly.

No one answered, but the police eyes him in fear.

"Okay, I guess I'll fight ya!" He pointed with his Zanpakutó at the police chief.

The man drew in respond, and took up a fighting stance, and the battle ensued.

Kenpachi was just playing with him, having his fun on his way to find that damn girl. She had disappeared from the field he had put her in.

The chief was fighting with all he had, and Kenpachi wasn't even breaking a sweat yet. He decided to make things more interesting, and only used one hand.

"Are you mocking me?" The man swung furiously, but Kenny was easily able to dodge and block the stabs and slashes.

'This is just to easy.' Kenny decided to end the battle their.

"**KENNY!"** A pink blur shot through the air, and slammed into him violently. Good thing he had been prepared for that. "I missed you!" She smiled while sitting on his broad chest.

"Wha'?" The man just stood there, shocked that a young girl had been able to burst into a fight.

"Go away. Kenny's mine." She turned slowly, the killer intent seeping out of her. She was glaring, and he the man could have sworn that instead of a girl before him that it was a lioness.

He backed away, almost dropping his sword.

"Girl! Get back here!" The man and woman were there now.

"He'll kill you!" The woman practically screamed.

Yachiru hopped off of his chest, and helped him up.

The woman rushed forward, and Kenpachi caught her by her neck.

"Yachiru, these the people that made you leave?" Yachiru hopped up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't kill them though. They let me play with bubbles and fed me cherries!" She tugged on his hair, making the bells jingle.

"Whatever. Your lucky she's a kind soul." He dropped the woman.

"B-but…"

"Bye bye!" Yachiru waved.

"He's a killer, a murderer!" She sobbed, this child's life was ruined.

"I've been waiting for him. Kenny's my family. He's mine. He named me, and took care of me. He took me away from a bad place. This is a kind person, not a killer."

His face cracked into a scarred smile. "I missed ya too. No one there to tell me directions!" He chuckled, and she giggled.

"Now, that way!" She tugged his hair, and made him go to the left and out of the village.

To everyone's surprise, the bubble gum pink haired girl left with the murderer of the local gang. If you could call it murder.

She was laughing and smiling, the happiest she had been in the whole time he was gone.

O-O-O-O

"Did you find anything interesting?" She was digging into a watermelon he had found for them to share.

"No, not really. I found something that might be okay though." He spit a watermelon seed high into the air, just like what she had done with the cherry pits.

"What's that?"

"The Soul Society. It's a place where your ordered to kill things."

"Hmm, I'm coming too!" She threw her rind into the fire, and curled up into a ball at his side. "Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah?" He threw his rind next to hers.

"When will I get a Zanpakutó. I wanna be strong like Kenny." She yawned, and snuggled into his warm chest.

"When you're a little older."

"Okay." He patted her head, and laid down nest to her. He used his coat as a blanket for the two of them.

She was already strong, stronger than she thought she was.

He watched a butterfly, it floated carelessly on the wind. It was a pretty little thing, with bright pink wings. Unknown to most, a butterfly can withstand the strongest wind.

* * *

Direct Quotes from Bleach Chapter 144 pages 6-11. Please Review! I need feed back from you all! Thank you, if you have reviewed.

O_X


End file.
